Collaborations
Koei has performed various third-party collaborations with their products. Consumers can often participate in them by inputing registration codes with a related product. These registration codes can be inputted online through a personal computer or mobile phones to unlock various bonuses for a game. Usually, these codes can be inputted with a Mobile Joy like method. These bonuses are exclusive to Japan. This list will also strive to include other miscellaneous third party media that don't employ inputting a code into a cell phone. It will also combine expansions packs and spin-offs with its parent title. General Collaborations *Any Neoromance series event which meshes the franchises together *''Söldnerschild'' *''Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' titles *''Warriors Orochi'' series *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' titles *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' titles *''Love Love ♥ Tenshin-sama Angelique'' *''Angelique Maren no Rokukishi'' *''Miss Princess: Miss Puri!'' *''Pokémon Conquest'' *''AKB48 no Yabou'' *''Toukiden'' *''CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~'' and Sengoku no Arashi ~Kakusei no Shou~ *''Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~'' *''Zelda Musou'' Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou *Various collaboration DLC *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/campaign/tendou/index.htm Nobunaga no Yabou Online crossover event] *Special scenario for the live action film, Nobou no Shiro, in the Power up Kit and PS Vita ports *''Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' crossover event for the PS Vita version Nobunaga no Yabou Online *Various netcafe campaigns *Every Net Entertainment Festa event *''Kunitori Zunoubatoru Nobunaga no Yabou'' collaboration *Hikonyan event which allowed players a chance to own their Hikonyan pet *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/event/kr/serial.htm Sengoku Udon collaboration] *[http://www.gpara.com/article/cms_show.php?c_id=5762&c_num=14 Chacha Tengai no Onna present campaign] *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' serial codes *''Samurai Cats'' crossover event with SMASH! *''Real Escape Game Owaranai Gassenkara Dasshu'' serial codes *''Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' crossover event *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/campaign/ace_kamon/ Ace Kamon collaboration] *Special item themed to live action film, Nobou no Shiro Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI *Zhou Yu, Zhang Liao, and Zhao Yun's portraits from this edition appear in the bonus DVD/Blu-ray episodes of Kuragehime (Maya's episodes) Sangokushi Online *Special collaboration with Yahoo!Japan's Sangokushi Tokushu II presentation. Players could obtain Wakaba's trademark mantle in this game. *Serial codes with Souten no Kouro first volume DVD purchase could unlock bonus content related to anime, such as Cao Cao's punishment club, his trademark line, a wall screen, and the Cao Cao demon figurine. *Serial codes found on ticket purchase for Red Cliff Part II could unlock a bonus wall screen and a cloak modeled after Zhuge Liang's bird Sangokushi Online Uncharted Waters Uncharted Waters Online *Various netcafe campaigns *Every Net Entertainment Festa event *[http://gamez.itmedia.co.jp/games/articles/0602/24/news105.html Dream Busters collaboration] *''Oceans'' collaboration *''2010 Nagasaki Tall Ships Festival'' collaboration *''FLET'S'' collaboration with new character armor and sails *''Samurai Cats'' collaborations for 2011 and 2012 *''Hyakuman-nin no Daikoku Jidai'' collaboration Ishin no Arashi Ishin no Arashi: Shippuu Ryomaden *Special present for registering with game and ticket for the live action film Sakuradamongai no Hen Dynasty Warriors Any image song in the series: *''Sora no Kakera'' *''Can't Quit This!!! ～KNOCK'EM OUT～'' *''Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~'' *''Cross Colors'' *''Ever Free'' *''Fuun Musouden'' *''Musou'' *''Red Cliff ~Ikusa Kokoro~ Shin Sangoku Musou 5 Special Ver.'' *''Ambience'' *''Time'' Dynasty Warriors Online *Various netcafe campaigns *Every Net Entertainment Festa event *Serial codes found on ticket purchase for Red Cliff Part II could unlocks equipment found in the movie. *''Samurai Cats'' collaboration Dynasty Warriors 6 *Serial codes with Souten no Kouro first volume DVD purchase could unlock bonus edit character parts for the Souten no Kouro Cao Cao and Liu Bei in the Empires spin-off *Special scenarios and items various video game magazine publications in both titles *Serial codes with Shigekix purchase unlocks exclusive items for characters' usage Dynasty Warriors 7 *Serial code with early purchases at Lawson chain granted special weapons and costumes for Wang Yuanji *Serial code with Sangokushi DVD box set grants a small bonus for buyers *Yoshimoto Performance Group with their Yoshimoto Musou collaboration; also appeared on Tokyo Game Show stage events for its spin-offs to play the game live for fans *''Pepsi Nex'' campaign *''Dengeki Playstation'' bonus for Next *''Chimney Group'' collaboration *''Hyakuman-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou'' collaboration *''Minna to Isshou'' collaboration with Toro and Kuro edit character parts *''Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH'' collaboration Samurai Warriors Any image song in the series: *''Be the One'' *''Setsugekka'' *''Zan'' Samurai Warriors 3 *Various store bonuses for early purchases of Samurai Warriors 3 *''Kome Sengoku Musou'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' was mainly themed to this title *Special tie-in with the live action film, Nobou no Shiro, featuring both Mitsunaris in promotional posters; Oshi Castle stage is also counted as a collaboration with the film *''Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou'' collaborations in both Empires and Special *Various Japanese store chains in ''Empires'' DLC *''Samurai Cats'' collaboration with Special *''Chimney Group'' collaboration *''Real Escape Game Owaranai Gassenkara Dasshu'' collaboration *''Pokémon Conquest'' based select characters portraits on this entry *''Bs Osaka Natsu no Jin'' collaboration Sengoku Musou 4 *''Hello Kitty'' collaboration Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage *Collaboration with Comic Bunch and Weekly Famitsu Neoromance *Any B's Log or Lala collaborations *Any musicals or theatrical productions Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 *Sanrio collaboration for Hello Kitty figurines of the Hachiyou. Kiniro no Corda *Social game collaborations with Love Love ♥ Tenshin-sama Angelique, Angelique Maren no Rokukishi, Miss Princess: Miss Puri!, and Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Kiniro no Corda 3 *Tie-in with Yamaha's Silent Violins. Used by two of the game's characters, Chiaki Tohgane and Housei Toki. *pivix and B's Log Bunko illustration and short story contest. Zill O'll TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll *Serial code with Dream's single, Hands Up!, to obtain rare items by registering code into game. Also the group's image songs for the game's ending credits and commercials *Nico Nico Seiga fanart contest Pop Cutie! Street Fashion Simulation *Collaboration with comic, Kabushiki Gaisha Love Cotton. See Also *Saved game data *Import *Downloadable Content *Mobile Joy Category:Company